Late of Love
by Caramelyeol
Summary: [HIATUS-MEI]Mereka masih saling mencintai, hanya saja mereka terlalu bodoh. "Kau.. adalah princess Anna-ku. Dan aku adalah Christophermu. Cinta sejatimu. Aku tak bisa menunjukkan rasa cintaku secara terang-terangan, tapi yakinlah, di hatiku namamu sudah lama tergores tajam di sana,". "Dimana princess Anna-ku? Dimana dia, Olaf!". "Aku bukan Olaf, Chanyeol!". YAOI! Chanbaek!


**Late of Love**

**Caramelyeol storyline**

**Chanbaek Area! With EXO members**

**Teen**

**Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, little bit a humor. NO ANGST!**

**YAOI! Don't like? don't read! Just closed this page, do not copy because this is came out from my absurd idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>ACHAN PRESENT<strong>

.

.

.

.

,

Seorang _namja_ manis tengah mengedarkan pandangannya seperti tengah mencari seseorang di rooftop sekolah. Ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kakinya melemas dan keringat membasahi seragamnya karena sudah kelelahan mencari seseorang.

"Hah.. Di mana sih si tiang itu?" tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Namja_ manis itu mengusap keringatnya dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang tengah duduk dilantai dengan novel di tangannya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seketika senyum manisnya mengembang menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Channie!" panggilnya.

Namun _namja_ tampan yang sedang membaca novel itu seolah sedang berkonsentrasi dengan buku bacaannya hingga tak mendengar _namja_ manis itu memanggil namanya.

Merasa tak ada respon, Baekhyun, _namja_ manis itu, menghampiri _namja_ yang dipanggilnya 'Channie' itu. Ia segera duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya disamping Chanyeol, _namja_ tampan yang membaca buku itu.

Namun lagi-lagi, Chanyeol masih fokus dengan novelnya hingga tak menyadari Baekhyun sudah duduk disampingnya.

Tak mendapatkan respon, Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "Channie~"

Barulah Chanyeol menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel ke Baekhyun. Dahinya sedikit mengerut tanda bingung bagaimana si bocah manis ini tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"_Ne_..?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, "Dari tadi aku mencarimu.. Dan ternyata kau tengah bercinta dengan novelmu di rooftop sepi ini." gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mempout lucu.

Mendengar gerutuan dari Baekhyun yang terdengar kesal karena ia asyik dengan novelnya, Chanyeol menahan senyum melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang baginya sangat menggemaskan.

"Lalu, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol kembali membaca novelnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya dan mengatakan sesuatu," jawab Baekhyun sambil melepas sandaran kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, membuat sang empu sedikit diselimuti rasa tak rela. "Channie! Kemarikan novelmu! Dengarkan ucapanku dengan baik!" lanjut Baekhyun sambil merebut novel yang dibaca Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun yang merebut novelnya. Namun ia kembali memasang wajah datar, "Tanya dan katakanlah, Baek!"

"Selama kita berpacaran kurang lebih dua tahun, kita sama sekali belum pernah pergi berkencan," ungkap Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun sedikit tak suka mendengar respon kekasihnya yang seolah biasa saja.

"Kapan kita akan berkencan?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, "Besok sehabis pulang sekolah?"

"Besok? Aku tak bisa. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah hari ini saja?"

"Tidak bisa. Sepulang sekolah ini aku harus mengantar Yura noona ke _Airport_. Apa alasanmu tidak bisa besok?"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil memandang Chanyeol takut-takut. Ia meremas ujung seragamnya sebelum menjawab, "Sehun mengajakku pergi ke pantai besok."

Mendengar nama 'Sehun' membuat Chanyeol menolehkan wajah ke arahnya lalu memandangnya tajam. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Uhm.. Y-yeah.. H-hanya _refreshing_," jawab Baekhyun takut. Takut jika sang kekasih cemburu dan marah padanya.

Namun ia salah. Semua itu berbanding balik dengan apa yang dipikirkan. Chanyeol, kekasihnya, kembali memasang wajah datar dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kalau begitu pergilah dengannya..," ucap Chanyeol ringan seolah tak merasa apa-apa.

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban sang kekasih membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa Chanyeol biasa saja? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak marah atau cemburu?

"K-kau tidak marah?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Pergilah dengannya."

Baekhyun terdiam, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kencan kita?"

Chanyeol merebut novelnya dari tangan sang kekasih lalu membuka dan membacanya, "Lupakan saja."

"_M-Mwo_?! _W-waeyo_?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kita sama-sama tak memiliki waktu, Baek." jawab Chanyeol sambil membaca novelnya. Sebenarnya ia tak membaca novelnya. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada kekasihnya yang menunduk di sampingnya itu.

"B-bagaimana kalau lusa?" tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Jangan memaksakan, Baek."

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "Kau sebenarnya mencintaiku, tidak, sih?"

Chanyeol kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap kekasih yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, "Tentu saja."

"Lalu, jika kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa kau selalu acuh pada hubungan kita? Kau tau, Yeol, selama kurang lebih dua tahun kita berpacaran, kita belum pernah bercinta, belum pernah berciuman, dan bahkan kita belum pernah berkencan. Yang ada hanyalah pelukan dan genggaman tangan. Itupun aku yang harus memulainya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Yeol? Kenapa.. Kenapa hubungan kita ini terasa kosong?" ungkap Baekhyun terus terang.

Jujur saja, ia muak dengan kekasih tampannya itu. Chanyeol terlihat seolah tak peduli pada hubungan mereka. Dan Baekhyun? Oh, ayolah. Berkali-kali ia menggoda Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya bercinta, namun Chanyeol malah menolaknya dengan sebuah bentakan lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Berkali-kali ia hendak mencium Chanyeol duluan, namun selalu saja Chanyeol menolaknya. Dan berkali-kali juga ia mengajak Chanyeol berkencan, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menolaknya dengan alasan waktu. Katakanlah dirinya uke agresif. Tapi itu semua memang harus ia lakukan agar ia menjadi uke terbaik untuk Chanyeol. Melayani Chanyeol dengan baiknya. Dan apa yang ia dapat? Semua penolakan. Sungguh miris.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sedikit memanas dan hendak mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Kau tau, Yeol. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku benar-benar meragukan, apa kau memang mencintaiku?" dan loloslah cairan bening dari pelupuk mata sipit Baekhyun ketika kalimat terakhir itu terlontar.

Chanyeol terdiam dan secara perlahan menutup novelnya, lalu ikut berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Memandangi bahu kekasihnya yang bergetar hebat hanya karena sebuah tangisan.

"Katakanlah lagi!"

"Hiks.. A-aku ingin kita putus, Yeol." pinta Baekhyun masih dengan menangis.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil menghela nafas. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan wajahnya menatap sang kekasih.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, "_Ne_."

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kita putus." Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah menatap kepergiannya dengan mata membelalak dan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Kenapa kekasihnya –mantan— mengatakannya tadi sangat santai seolah tanpa beban. Sebegitu mudahkah kekasihnya –mantan— menerima permintaan yang sebenarnya tak sungguhan ia inginkan?

Kaki Baekhyun melemas hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Kepalanya menunduk dan air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Tanpa ia ketahui _namja_ yang beberapa menit yang lalu berstatus kekasihnya itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu rooftop. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi hitam berbahan beludru. Dibukanya kotak itu hingga terpampang dua cincin emas putih bertuliskan inisial C&B, serta terselip sebuah kertas kecil di cela lubang kedua cincin tersebut yang bertuliskan '_Happy 2nd Anniversary. Marry me, Park B?'_

Chanyeol menatap nanar sepasang cincin tersebut sebelum menutup kotaknya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Cincin itu merupakan hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Baekhyun besok. Tepatnya hari jadi mereka yang ke-2.

Seharusnya ia dan Baekhyun pergi berkencan besok. Pergi dan melewati momen-momen manis dari pagi hingga malam. Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah lamaran darinya untuk Baekhyun, mengajaknya menikah. Itu seharusnya. Memang seharusnya. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kata 'seharusnya' sudah tak ada. Baekhyun… memutuskannya. Dan ia tau, ia cukup mengecewakan Baekhyun.

Keduanya menangis dalam diam. Merutuki kebodohan akan tingkah masing-masing. Bisakah waktu kembali terulang? Bisakah? Dan Bisakah?

Langit yang mendung, secara perlahan menitikkan hujan. Yang tentunya di awali dengan gerimis. Seolah-olah bumi ikut menangisi akan kesedihan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah putus dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berubah menjadi anak yang pediam dan sering murung. Ia juga sering melamun dalam seminggu setelah hari di mana ia putus dengan Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya sering dihukum oleh guru yang memergokinya tengah melamun saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Tak hanya itu, nilainya dalam seminggu ini menurun drastis. Nafsu makannya pun berkurang hingga membuat berat badannya turun drastis dalam seminggu ini. Orangtua serta teman-temannya pun dibuat khawatir sekaligus bingung dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat berbeda dari Baekhyun dulu yang selalu ceria. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun yang murung.

Dan yang membuat kedua orangtuanya dibuat bingung berkali-kali lipat adalah saat mereka mendengar anaknya mengucapkan permintaan untuk memindahkan sekolahnya ke tempat yang jauh dari Seoul dengan alasan ingin mandiri karena tidak dekat lagi dengan orang tuanya. Masih diliputi rasa bingung, kedua orangtuanya hanya mengangguk setuju dengan permintaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Besok aku akan pindah..," ucapan datar itu membuat seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu terkejut dalam diam.

Mereka tanpa bersuara, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut seorang _namja_ mungil yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas sana.

"..Ke London." lanjutnya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, ekspresi murid-murid yang ada di sana berbeda-beda. Kebanyakan dari mereka membelalakkan kedua matanya serta mulut dengan keadaan menganga lebar, sebagian dari mereka ada yang menangis, dan ada juga yang hanya terdiam. Termasuk seorang _namja _tampan yang tengah menatap _namja _mungil di depan sana dengan dalam. Kedua mata mereka secara tak sengaja saling bertemu, dan salah satunya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain asal tak bertemu dengan mata _namja _yang tengah berdiri di depan sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu dengan cepatnya berjalan hingga tanpa sadar sudah membawa pada hari selanjutnya. Menghentakkan hati seorang _namja _yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu _Airport_. Matanya terus menatap ponselnya dalam, hendak memencet nomor namun ia urungkan, menghela nafas, mengusap wajah dengan kasar, dan begitulah kegiatannya selama kurang lebih dua jam di tempat ini.

Menelpon. Tidak.

Menelpon. Tidak.

Menelpon. Tidak.

Menelpon—

"_Kepada para penumpang pesawat XXX Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan XXX tujuan London, harap segera menaiki pesawat. Sekali lagi, kepada para penumpang pesawat XXX Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan XXX tujuan London, harap segera menaiki pesawat. Terima kasih_." baru saja ia akan menelpon mantan kekasihnya –Chanyeol— sebuah suara menghentikan keinginannya.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah lalu memakaikan tas punggunggnya dengan ponsel yang masih setia berada dalam genggamannya. Setelah keluar dari ruang tunggu dan dalam perjalanan menuju pesawat, ponselnya bergetar.

Di notification terpampang.

Satu pesan suara di Line.

Dari Chanyeol.

Ia baru saja akan membukanya namun ia urungkan begitu ia sudah sampai dalam pesawat. Langsung saja ia memencet cancel sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu beberapa menit untuk pesawat yang ia tumpangi lepas landas dari Incheon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Baekhyun berada di Negara yang terkenal akan kerajaan Buckinghamnya itu. Sudah dua minggu pula Baekhyun bersekolah di salah satu sekolah menengah atas terbaik di sana. Dan sudah dua minggu juga, Baekhyun mendapatkan banyak teman-teman baru di sana. Tak hanya teman berkewarga negaraan Inggris saja, ia juga mendapatkan beberapa teman yang sama berasal dari Korea, China, Jepang, Belanda, dan lain sebagainya.

Soal pacar.. Bukan namanya Baekhyun jika tak banyak wanita atau pria yang tertarik padanya. Lihatlah! Wajahnya yang tampan dan manis, serta bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping membuat banyak pasang mata menatap iri ke arahnya sekaligus memuji keindahan akan dirinya.

Termasuk salah seorang namjaberdarah China yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan tinggi badan 190cm, salah seorang temannya yang sudah dua kali menyatakan cinta padanya dalam dua minggu ini. _Hell_—Yang benar saja? Apa ia terlalu cantik? Jika ya, ia harus menutup sambungan telpon dari eommanya di Korea sana setiap eommanya menelpon dan menanyakan kabarnya. Well, jika kau ingin tau, Baekhyun menyalahkan ibunya mengapa ia harus lahir dengan wajah yang cantik manis. Ck.

Alasan mengapa ia menolak? Salahkan saja nama mantannya di Korea sana masih terukir dalam hatinya. Membuatnya menolak semua pernyataan cinta di Negara tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Padahal ia tau, mantannya pasti sudah melupakannya dan mencari pegantinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Berbicara tentang Chanyeol mantannya, Baekhyun seakan teringat akan sesuatu. Dengan gesit ia meraih ponselnya dan buru-buru membuka Line. Pesan suara dari Chanyeol dua minggu yang lalu belum dibukanya, bukan?

Langsung saja ia membuka personal chat Chanyeol dan mendengarkan pesan suaranya. Hal pertama kali yang ia dengar adalah petikan senar gitar. Lalu terdengar deheman sebelum sebuah suara bass yang sejujurnya sangat ia rindukan terdengar.

"Ehm.. Baekhyun-ah? Ng, hai. Aku.. Um, bingung. Bagaimana, ya? Eung.. Baiklah. Sebelumnya kurasa lebih baik kau harus mendengarkan lagu yang kupersembahkan untukmu. Maaf jika nyanyianku jelek, tapi aku berusaha.. semaksimal mungkin," suara Chanyeol terdengar.

Dengan buru-buru Baekhyun memasangkan earphone ke telinganya dan kembali mendengarkan isi pesan suara Chanyeol yang dikirim sejak dua minggu yang lalu itu.

_Bagaimanapun, aku benar-benar menyukaimu_

_Kau memelukku ketika aku diam-diam tersenyum sayang_

_Aku menunggu untuk hari ini, karena kau sungguh manis_

_Lihat aku, aku akan melindungimu sayang_

_Aku bermimpi setiap hari_

_Memegang tanganmu dan terbang selamanya, hingga terlalu sering_

_Kekasihku, aku merindukanmu_

_Ini takdir, kau tidak dapat menghindarinya_

_Setiap hari aku begitu beruntung_

_Aku ingin mengakui di dalam hatiku yang tersembunyi, aku mencintaimu_

_Bibirku bergetar, hatimu berterbangan_

_Kau adalah cintaku sayang_

_Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah cinta_

_Aku senang karenamu_

_Ini adalah cinta sayang_

_Aku bermimpi setiap hari_

_Memegang tanganmu dan terbang selamanya, hingga terlalu sering_

_Kekasihku, aku merindukanmu_

_Ini takdir, kau tidak dapat menghindarinya_

_Setiap hari aku begitu beruntung_

_Aku ingin mengakui di dalam hatiku yang tersembunyi, aku mencintaimu_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku bisa mempertaruhkan segalanya_

_Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu peduli untukmu_

_Bahkan jika melewati waktu dan semuanya berubah_

_Bahkan jika dunia berakhir, cintaku_

_Kau keberuntunganku, aku tak dapat menghindarinya_

_Setiap hari aku begitu beruntung_

_Aku ingin mengakui di dalam hatiku yang tersembunyi, aku mencintaimu_

[EXO Chen – The Best Luck Indo trans]

Nyanyian itu selesai, namun tak lama kemudian suara bass Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah menjadi kekasih yang tak berguna untukmu. Selalu tak menuruti apa yang kau inginkan. Namun asalkan kau tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu. Aku memang membuat hubungan kita terasa kosong, tapi percayalah, suatu masalah pasti ada sebabnya. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku selalu menolak untuk bercinta dengamu, menolak ciumanmu, dan tak pernah mengajakmu berkencan? Itu semua karenamu. Asal kau tau, aku belajar dengan rajinnya untuk kehidupan rumah tangga kita nanti ke depannya. Aku terlalu sibuk dan selalu menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat lebih padamu. Bukannya aku tak tertarik, sungguh, aku sangat tertarik. Hanya saja kurasa kita belum pantas melakukannya, dan aku tak ingin kelepasan," terdengar suara Chanyeol seperti memberi jeda.

"Tapi ternyata, kau malah lelah padaku di saat impianku akan segera terwujud. Semua yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk masa depan kita sudah siap. Tinggal mengerjakan sedikit yang kurang. Namun kau malah pergi dari sisiku. Bagaimana ini, Baekhyun-ah? Haruskah aku mencari penggantimu? Tapi.. kupikir aku tak bisa. Namamu sudah tertoreh dalam hatiku dan sangat sulit untuk menghilangkannya," Chanyeol kembali memberi jeda.

Baekhyun tanpa suara menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar jika setetes cairan bening lolos dari mata sipitnya. "Ini pasti terdengar konyol. Kau.. adalah princess Anna-ku. Dan aku adalah Christophermu. Cinta sejatimu. Bukan Sehun, prince Hans yang memang dulu merupakan cinta pertamamu sebelum bertemu denganku. Tapi aku yakin, kita adalah cinta sejati. Kita memang bertolak belakang di saat awal pertemuan kita, namun waktu terus berjalan hingga kusadar aku mencintaimu. Aku akui aku memang bodoh dalam suatu hubungan yang terikat. Aku tak bisa menunjukkan rasa cintaku secara terang-terangan, tapi yakinlah, di hatiku namamu sudah lama tergores tajam di sana,"

"Kau mungkin menganggap ini gila, tapi.. maukah kau kembali padaku? Aku.. Aku tak bisa tanpamu. Berpura-pura sebagai orang asing saat berpaspasan denganmu, sungguh sangat menyiksaku. Hatiku sakit, Baek. B-baiklah kurasa kau akan segera berangkat, telpon aku jika kau ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Dan jangan telpon aku jika kau tak ingin." Dan kalimat itu merupakan kalimat terakhir karena setelahnya tak ada lagi suara.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Matanya membelalak tanpa memperdulikan airmata yang terus meluncur deras dari kelopaknya. Mulutnya terbuka kecil seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

J-jadi C-chanyeol?

Buru-buru ia menghubungi Chanyeol. Berharap masih ada kesempatan untuknya kembali pada mantannya itu. Kenapa? Kenapa? Chanyeol memamg bodoh! Kenapa baru bicara semuanya sekarang—2 minggu yang lalu tepatnya?

Baekhyun kalang kabut. Sebut ia idiot karena saat ini ia terlihat seperti setrika. Berjalan mondar mandir karena Chanyeol belum juga mengangkat panggilannya. Baru saja ia hendak berteriak kesal, sebuah suara mengangkat panggilannya. Chanyeol?

"_Yeobosaeyo?"_

"_Yeo_—eh? _Noona_?"

Itu Yura! Kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

"_Ne? e-eh? B-Baek..hyun?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum, "_Ne_. _Noona_ apa kabar? Kau tau, aku merindukanmu~"

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Haha, aku juga merindukanmu~ Bagaimana dengan kabarmu? Apa kau baik juga?"_

"Kkk~ Aku baik, _noona_."

"_Syukurlah. Apa kau masih di London?"_

"Hu-um, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"_Ah, tidak. Tidak ada."_

"Ok. _Well_, kenapa _noona_ yang mengangkat teleponnya? Kenapa bukan Chanyeol?"

"_Ap—uhukk.. dia ada urusan, Baek. Kebetulan ponselnya tertinggal."_

"Ah, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik juga?"

"_Menurutmu?"_

"Menurutku?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Apa mantannya itu baik-baik saja?

"Menurutku dia—"

"—_Baek, maaf aku kedatangan tamu. Kita sambung lain waktu, ya? Aku tutup, bye!"_

"Ah, _ne_. _Bye_!"

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia jadi merindukan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Liburan selama lima hari. Baekhyun senang mendengarnya. Berterima kasihlah pada pengurus sekolahnya yang mewajibkan guru-gurunya hadir dalam rapat yang memang rutin diadakan tiap pertengahan musim gugur.

Lima hari kosong. Selain senang namun tercipta juga pemikiran akan bosannya nanti ia selama lima hari kedepan. Lima hari akan ia gunakan untuk apa? Mengerjakan tugas? Baekhyun sudah selesai mengerjakannya mala mini, barusan. Hanya dua tugas saja.

Hang-out? Tidak, ia malas. Ia juga tidak ada teman yang bisa diajaknya. Teman-temannya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau tidak nge-band bersama grupnya. Ia menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga? Ayah dan kakaknya ada di Jepang, dan ibunya sendiri ada di Korea. Tidak bisa. Hah..

Kris? Tadi Kris memang mengiriminya pesan mengajaknya hang-out bersama. Tapi.. bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya jika ia memang sedang malas?

Dengan malas ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menatap langit langit kamarnya sebelum memejamkan matanya. Hampir saja ia akan terlelap namun ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Ia mendesah malas lalu menatap layar ponselnya. Nomor asing. Ini nomor.. Korea?

Langsung saja ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeobosaeyo_?"

"_Chanyeol membutuhkanmu! Ia benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang!"_

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut akan suara yang tak asing di telinga, namun mendengar kata Chanyeol yang membutuhkannya ia merasa aneh.

"Ini siapa?"

"_Ini Luhan! Astaga, Baek. Kau lupa dengan suaraku?"_

Oh, ternyata Luhan sahabatnya.

"Nomormu beda dari yang sebelumnya. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"_Itu tak penting. Yang penting kau harus kembali ke Korea. S-e-k-a-r-a-n-g!"_

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"_Kau akan tau nanti. Yang jelas, cepat ke Korea! Kau masih ada uang, kan? Kalau tidak aku akan men-transfer uang untukmu."_

"Hah. Ada, tidak perlu. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Lu. Akan kuusahakan tiba di Korea secepatnya. Aku tutup dulu."

Dan sambungan terputus. Baekhyun terdiam. Ada apa dengan mantannya itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ia memegang dada kirinya kemudian meremasnya tatkala merasa jantungnya seolah terhimpit. Sakit. Sesak. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia harap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Dan Baekhyun seolah tertampar keras menerima kenyataan yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan airmata tatkala kakinya sudah menapak di tanah kelahirannya. Bukan. Bukan itu. Saat kakinya sudah menapak tepat di rumah mantan kekasihnya. Di sana, berdiri kedua orangtua Chanyeol, Yura, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chen, dan.. mantan kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya tertampar keras adalah perkataan lirih eomma Chanyeol yang ada dalam dekapnya seraya menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.. Chanyeol.. hiks.. mengalami cacat mental."

.

.

Dan Baekhyun bertekad akan membuat Chanyeol sembuh.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>AAAA~! Hai, long time no see, ya :D Kkk~ Achan kembali tapi bawa ff baru, Sangnamja chap 6 masih otw. Gak tau bisa update liburan ini atau enggak. Ffn susah dibuka, tapi sekarang udah bisa karna bantuan kak Brida 3 Thankseu~ Well, back to this fic, sebenernya udah lama Achan ketik, cuma sering gak selesai-selesai ngetiknya-_- Dan Achan ngelanjutin nulis lagi dibagian akhir chap ini dengan mungkin.. sedikit berbeda dari penulisan Achan sebelumnya? Jujur, Achan udah lama banget gak nulis. Pemanasan :v<p>

Itu di atas pake Frozen gak papa kali ya? Haha, kepikirannya gegara sambil dengerin Let it Go. Pake lagu Chen karena ngetiknya waktu itu pas lagi blooming-bloomingnya itu lagu. Dan pake Line? Plis, itu iseng doang. Jangan sambung-sambungin sama AADC -_-

Ff ini kalo sedikit peminatnya, mungkin di delete. Tapi kalo banyak, oke Achan lanjut. Ff ini paling 2-3 chap aja kok. Gak mau panjang-panjang ^^v

Last~ **Review**?


End file.
